Her Wedding
by Physiaz44Z
Summary: Tia is getting married but someone is not happy about it.


Disclaimer: Do not own Galactik football (Wish I did though).

Her Wedding

Chapter 1 Please Don't 

_Night before the wedding of Tia's wedding to Rocket._

Tia felt the cool air hit her face as she stood on the balcony. The door opened quietly behind her and a voice said

"Tia your getting married tomorrow," Tia turned and smiled at Mei who looked more excited then she did.

"Calm down Mei," she said calmly. She hugged Mei and Yuki who had followed her in. She smiled at her friends. "I'm so glad you guys came to help me,"

"Don't worry Tia everything will be perfect. Nothing can go wrong," said Yuki. Tia turned back towards the window and breathed in.

"See you tomorrow Tia," said Mei leading Yuki out of the room. Tia sat down on the bed of the hotel room. Tomorrow she would become Rockets wife, but suddenly a chill swept through the room and her mind went back to last year.

_Tia looked into Sinedd's violet eyes and didn't like the look she got back. He was angry, but sad at the same time._

"_Your going back to Rocket," he said quietly._

"_I'm sorry I thought you would understand," Tia whispered._

"_Well I don't, you said you hated Rocket so what has changed," She threw the wedding ring over to Sinedd who caught it. He looked at the box in disgust and dropped it on the floor._

"_Go," he whispered._

"_Sinedd," _

"_Leave me alone Tia. Just go," Tia leant down and picked up the ring before disappearing from the flat._

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and breathed deeply. She hadn't seen Sinedd in a year now. He probably hated her. There was a quiet knock on the door. She turned around and saw Micro-Ice "I can come in right?" he said nervously.

"Of course," she said "What's wrong?"

"There's someone hear to see you,"

"Who is it?"

"Well how about I just send him up"

"Okay," She waited about 2 minutes before a very familiar face appeared at the door.

It was Sinedd. He was just standing there looking at her. Tia stood up and moved towards the window. He crossed the room quickly and said

"Look I don't want to hurt you. I just came to see you,"

"The night before my wedding. Very convenient,"

"I didn't know you where getting married tomorrow Tia. I just wanted to see you again because I miss you," Tia warily stepped towards him.

"Why are you really here Sinedd," Tia whispered. He sighed and said

"Please don't marry him Tia. I love you and I know you still love me,"

"No don't do this now please,"

"Well when could I? I have been looking for you for a year. Then Aiden tells me your hear and your getting married tomorrow,"

"Just go there is nothing you can do now,"

"Fine, but if you change your mind-

"I won't"

"If. Just be at the airport tomorrow at 11.00am," He turned took one last pleading look at Tia then left. She sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_Morning of the Wedding_

Tia rose her tear stained face off the bed and glanced towards the clock 5.00am. She sighed but she couldn't go back to sleep. There was too much on her mind. Why would Sinedd do this to her. She has been waiting for this day all her life and now it was ruined. She closed her eyes and wished she could know what to do.

Yuki stretched and opened her eyes to see sun streaming through the curtains. She smiled it was the perfect day for a wedding. Yuki yawned and threw a pillow at Mei who was in the bed next to her. She walked over to the bedside of Mei and hit her with another pillow. Mei groaned and slapped Yuki`s arms.

"What was that for?" shouted a grumpy Mei. Yuki giggled and said

"It's Tia's wedding Mei," Mei gasped

"Oh Yeah, quick lets get Tia up," Mei pulled Yuki towards Tia's room a few doors down. They burst in and saw Tia curled up into a little ball fast asleep.

Tia felt hands shaking her awake a sudden burst of laughter. Tia sleepily looked up and yawned.

"Hurry Tia get up, its time to start getting ready," said Mei cheerfully.

"What time is it? Tia asked sleepily.

"It's 8.00am so it means time to get up," said Yuki. Tia nodded and let the girls fuss over her.

Sinedd groaned and rubbed his head. His head was pounding and he felt so ill. He looked over at the empty vodka bottles lying on the floor and sighed. He rolled over and saw the time on the clock 8.30am.

"Crap," he groaned and rose out of bed. A thumping pain knocked him back down. He had to get ready for his flight and needed to be there in half an hour. He checked his phone to see if Tia had phoned or texted him, but there was nothing.

Mei was in tears as Yuki was finishing with the tiara on Tia's head. Tia stayed dry eyed while her friends were in tears. Tia looked at herself in the full length mirror and couldn't believe she could clean up so well.

"You look gorgeous, he is going to be bowled over," said Mei through tears.

"I know," said Tia quietly "Can sit on my own for a while,"

"Of course," said Yuki "Of course Tia," she pulled Mei out of the room. She let her mind be taken back to 2 years ago.

_A boy had whacked into her shoulder. She stumbled and fell forward. "Oi!" she shouted. She realised that it was Sinedd from the Shadows who had whacked into her. _

"_What!" shouted an arrogant Sinedd. _

"_You just whacked into me!" _

"_You sure?" _

"_Don't now why I bother sometimes," said Tia. Sinedd took the magazine out of his pocket and went back to reading. Then Tia looked back at him. He had been staring at that page for half an hour. She hit his arm. _

"_Oi what was that for," said Sinedd._

"_Can you read?" she asked. Sinedd looked at her angrily and pushed past her. Tia chased after him. _

"_What?" he asked "Why are you following me?"_

"_You can't read," she said. _

"_So?" _

"_Okay acting like a complete idiot and not saying anything about it may seem fine to you but faking reading stuff a bit weird," Sinedd just turned away from her._

"_Look I'll teach you if you want?" Tia turned round then she heard a voice._

"_Wait, are you serious?"_

Tia then met Sinedd most days and she did fall in love with him. Maybe in a way she still did. No she loved Sine-Rocket. She loved Rocket! What was happening to her everything was perfect until Sinedd stuck his oar in. Tia stared at the clock 10.00am. Wedding was in half an hour and Sinedd would be leaving in an hour. Everything would be fine.

_The Wedding_

The church was beautiful. All the guests were there and there were roses tied to the sides of the pews with white ribbons, the sun was streaming through the windows and everything was perfect. Tia felt a hand on her shoulder and see turned.

"How are you feeling?" asked Marc.

"Not bad actually," replied Tia.

"You have to come through to the back because Rocket will be here in about 5 minutes," she followed Marc through to the back.

Yuki squealed and hugged Tia tightly. Tia smiled and hugged her friend back. Marc had started to feel a bit uncomfortable at this situation and he silently left the room.

"You're getting married in an hour," squealed Yuki

"I know calm down Yuki," Tia calmly said.

"How are you not excited!" said Mei "When I married Jok I was bubbling over with excitement," Tia could only smile. Jok poked his head round the door and said

"Mei, Yuki you've got to come through and find your partner to walk down the aisle with," Mei patted her arm and Yuki gave her a quick hug. Then they both left the room. Tia sat down on one of the tables an gazed out of the window.

Sinedd got out of the taxi and entered the airport. He arrived at the check in desk and handed over his ticket. After she had checked everything she said

"Thank you is that everything,"

"Actually yeah if this girl arrives," he showed the women Tia's picture "That's her ticket so just send her through,"

"Okay," Sinedd just smiled and went through to the security check.

Tia was sitting by herself in the back room and felt like her heart was going to crack in half. Tia wanted to cry but if she did the others would hear her. What's wrong with her today? Why is she thinking about Sinedd now? He had to do this to her now didn't he, he hates it when anyone is happy. There was a knock on the door and Ahito came into the room.

"Hiya Tia," he said. Tia smiled at him as Ahito game in and patted her on the shoulder. He sat next to her and asked

"What's wrong Tia?"

"Nothing I'm fine," Tia answered quietly. Ahito looked at her and she knew that he knew about Sinedd.

"Look I have a condition when I fall asleep at random times. All right I hear a lot of things you may not want me to hear. So I have known about you two for a long time and you never even noticed," Tia was speechless. Ahito was just looking at her with such a knowing look it annoyed her, but she couldn't help but smiled back at him.

"I don't know..." she started

"Yes Tia?" asked Ahito

"I don't know if I can marry him now you see. Look let me explain,"

Ahito soon came out of the back room to the main area again. Rocket came over to him and asked

"Is she ready?"

"Ehhmm, nearly, you know it's only half ten so you're still really early," Ahito replied.

"Yeah I know," Rocket said.

Sinedd was sitting in departures staring at the clock 10.45. She wasn't coming. The problem was he wanted her to come. He may still be a bit hungover but he knew what he wanted to happen. He wanted Tia. He wanted her to leave Rocket and come back to him. Why did he ignore her for a year? Aiden was right he was an absolute idiot. He looked back over at the board he was supposed to be boarding the plane now.

Mei couldn't believe it was 11.00am already. She was so happy for Tia finally her best friend was getting married after a year of planning. She smiled over at Yuki and came over to her and said

"Do you want to go get her now?"

"Yeah I'll go," said Yuki as everyone took there seats.

Sinedd was sitting on the plane with his head in his hands. He glanced towards the window and couldn't believe that it was such a nice day when he felt like shit.

"Hey," whispered a voice. He turned and saw her. Tia. She was just standing there.

"You should be getting married now," Sinedd said sounding amazed.

"I know, I just couldn't do it," she said. Tia sat down next to him and Sinedd pulled her into him and kissed her.

Ahito knew what was going to happen before it did. There was a shout a bang of a door and Yuki running back into the main church hall.

"She's gone!" shouted Yuki. Ahito couldn't help but feel horrible for Rocket but he had to let Tia go. She loved Sinedd and that was all there was to it.

_Fin_

**Please don't be horrible it's my first fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
